


His World

by Yubbie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: The world around didn't matter to him in the centuries that passed. Only the one that laid before him did.





	His World

The world is crashing down around them. Each steps of his echoing rapidly after another in the hallway that led to the one most precious to him. Was it a negligence on his part? Staying by Vega’s side had been a duty he took upon but perhaps he should’ve kept better vigilance of the other planets’ well-being all these centuries. Even if there was only so much he can get.

Capella should have known the peaceful world that Vega wished for wasn’t going to be achieved so easily with the Star Gem broken and wishes no longer being granted. That one day, someone— someone like the young man from all those centuries ago— would come bearing down on the sacred temple seeking what they wished again, no matter the risk.

His foot slip on a overgrown vine on a turn, hand slamming onto the aged stone wall, but he continues, continues on his path like a deer fleeing from its predator. He keeps moving with lungs that burned from the exertion towards that gentle, undisturbed, white light.

“Vega!”

He halts at the threshold. His blue eyes roaming wildly, not actually looking, until they landed on the usual place, the place Vega slept.

And his breathe drew away from him in one swoop.

“Vega…!”

There, where his resting figure usually laid undisturbed and peaceful, his back stood straight. His hair, fine and long, rested along his spine and on the makeshift bed of pillows around him. The head of pearly white hair turned and tears overwhelmed his sight. They blur his sight of those violet eyes he had yearned to see for centuries upon centuries.

“Capella…?”

A gale blew and the blonde was immediately upon the other, hesitating for a moment that the protective magic would prevent him from touching Vega. But meeting those gentle eyes tossed away all care and his arms wrapped around the other in reckless abandon.

“You’re awake!” His voice was small, broken, and filled with the weight of years of waiting and waiting for this very moment. “You’re awake...”

His sobs only increased in volume when an arm encircled him and a hand laid itself on his head.

“... I’m sorry for making you wait so long.”

Capella only tighten his hold on him, shaking his head fiercely over his shoulders. “I would’ve waited for eons more for this moment.”

“Capella…”

The blonde drew away, wiping away at the stray tears on his cheeks, before kneeling on his knees and taking Vega’s thin smooth hands that would pray for the people’s happiness into his own. A smile— oh how long has it been since he smiled— formed on his lips upon at the sorrowful cloud that appeared in his eyes. “Do not look sad Vega. You are my happiness. My place is, and forever will, be besides you. Did I not wish that?”

“... You did.”

His heart soar at the smile he received and lowered his head, resting them on the knuckles of Vega’s hands. “Welcome back, Vega.”

Hands turned, sliding onto his cheeks, and tilting his head back till he sees the kind and elegant visage once more. His thumb brushed under his eyes and he still sees the sadness the haunt those ever present, compassionate eyes of his charge. 

Vega leans down, placing a chaste kiss on top of his head, whispering, “I’m back, Capella.”

The moment of peace is interrupted by the reminder of the catastrophe happening outside the room. Vega’s eyes widen while Capella’s sharpen. He stands, almost apologetically, as he cast a glance towards the entry way he came from a few moments ago.

“They’re coming after it, are they not?”

“It is the last of what he need.”

A wry smile appeared on Vega’s face, gazing at his palms wistfully. “Even after all these years… was my action just a delay of the inevitable?”

Alarmed, Capella immediately lowered himself once more to catch those eyes that always expressed themselves so earnestly. “We have judged those wishes with the people’s happiness in mind. There are simply a limit to what we ask to be grant. We knew this with heavy hearts.”

“All that you have done has always been for the people.” Vega looked unconvinced, worrying still as always. He wished not to be so grim yet he voices his thoughts anyways. “If you believe all you did is a mistake, then there is no saving for this world.”

“... Capella, are you aware of what you just implied?” Vega spoke lowly with horror laced in his words. He does not blame him.

“Yes.” He looked up, eyes clear as the skies on a sunny afternoon. “If the happiness you wished for would not be received than what more can we give?”

Vega stayed silent. Capella stood, his hands still in his. Tugging at them, he leads the guardian away from his former resting place to the pedestal that holds the piece of Star Gem that remained here on Mistero.

He turns to the one who is his world, who he lives and dies for. He freed a hand and cupped the soft warm cheek before him. Leaning down to place his lips upon his, he pulls away enough to utter his wish against them, “... As it is, I wouldn’t mind if the world ended here and now.”

“Capella…” Vega breathed out with his heart aching.

The attendant smiled briefly, pulling the other once more into a hug. Benevolent pliant Vega who was burdened with a duty far too huge for his slender shoulders to carry. He nuzzles the bed of white hair as those arms wrapped and clung to him tightly. Did he managed to lift those burden, if only for a moment?

“I do not regret a moment of my life, Vega.”

“Thank you, Capella. For always being by my side.” Vega’s voice was hushed. “They were one of the happiest times in my life.”

Capella sighed through his nose, closing his eyes and soaking in as much as he can of Vega. Tries to give as much love as he can. He doesn’t wish for more time. He merely wants the happiness for Vega to last longer than brief moments. All too quickly, reality comes back through the sound of approaching footsteps and his expression morphed to a stern one as he shoves Vega behind him.

“Halt, you are to go no further intruder!”

A wide grin spread across the face of their opposition.

“Too late for that. Don’t worry though, it ends here!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive for the holidays and I am forever dying over Capella and Vega. I feel like my interpretation of Capella might be a little... but you know, when you're alive for so long for one person... Anyways, I had three questions for y'all to ponder on but I only remember one which is, do you think the Star Gem, whole or in pieces (like came together), will still only respond to Vega?


End file.
